pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aroma Kurosu
Aroma Kurosu is an original character from the PriPara series. She is a cool type idol who uses the brand LOVE DEVI (previously Holic Trick Classic) and is considered the leader of Gaarumageddon. In PriPara Records, She is diffrided illegally as a vessel of Gaito and became a vocal and a member of Alstroemeria. She is currently used by Nintenchris5963. If you use her without permission, an admin will slap you with a warning ticket. Appearance She has blue eyes and short dark hair while wearing a purple headband with bat wings. But in PriPara she increases in height and her hair becomes longer. Personality In contrast to her best friend, Mikan's personality, Aroma is a troublesome girl who acts like a devil. However, when she was in kindergarten, she was a shy soft-spoken girl until she saw her birthday and starts to act like a devil from that day. She may get out in character sometimes and sometimes say ~devi. Relationships *'Laala Manaka' - She wants Laala to be in her Dream Aromageddon as an angel with Mikan. However, Laala chooses to reform SoLaMi Smile. They're also part of two Dream Teams together:"Solamaggedon Mi" and "FriendAll". *'Mirei Minami' - At first, Mirei disliked her but eventually befriends her. They're also part of two Dream Teams together:"Solamaggedon Mi" and "FriendAll". *'Sophie Houjou' - They're part of a Dream Team together:"Solamaggedon Mi". *'Shion Toudou' - She wanted her to be part of her Dream Aromageddon as the neutral one but Shion chooses to reform Dressing Pafé. *'Dorothy West' - She wanted her to be part of her Dream Aromageddon as a devil with her but Dorothy chooses to reform Dressing Pafé.They were part of a Dream Team together:"Friend All". *'Gaito' - An evil deadly vocal doll who diffrided Aroma. He is a vocal and a member of Alstroemeria. *'Mikan Shiratama' - They are best friends since kindergarten and are part of the unit Aromageddon. They are often seen together.They were part of two Dream Teams together:"Solamaggedon Mi" and "Friend All". *'Yoshi Ayasaki/DJ Zeroth' - A DJ who founded Alstroemeria and plans to reform PriPara into RecoPara (Record Paradise). While being diffrided by Loolo, Yoshi recommended Gaito to diffride Aroma as Gaito's vessel. *[[Loolo Monoko|'Loolo Monoko']] - Laala's evil shadow who wants to destroy PriPara. While diffriding Yoshi, Loolo recommended Gaito to diffride Aroma as Gaito's vessel. RP only *'Haruka Bokerdole' - They met each other when Aroma was in trouble: she had to perform during a girl's birthday, but got double-booked, so Haruka performed for her (see Haruka's Debut Live). Since that day they met in PriPara and became great friends. Aroma wants to form a Dream Team with her and Mikan. Trivia * She is the first known idol to not have any wings/feathers on her Cyalume Coord. ** She is followed by Fuwari Midorikaze and Ajimi Kigi. ** She usually talks with a Russian accent. ** She made 666 Grimories. * She shares her birthday with the child character Shigure from Fire Emblem Fates. * She was born the 6/6 at 6 o'clock, which supports her devil character. Category:Original PriPara Characters Category:Student Category:Idols Category:Female Category:Cool Idol Category:Holic Trick Classic Users Category:Members of Aromageddon Category:Unmei Challenge Category:SoLa♡Ageddon Mi Category:FriendAll Category:Garumageddon Category:Canon chara Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Love Devi Users